miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Hotdog and Cheren in: The Spa.
It was another cold day in Miiverse City. Hotdog was watching TV while Yoko was cleaning the dishes. "Damn." Hotdog said. "It sure is cold today." Yoko nodded her head. "You're telling me. They delayed field training today because it was too cold. If only there was some way to get warm." Suddenly, Hotdog has a great idea. "Hey Yoko. Wanna go to that new spa?" "Yes! We should call Isa and Cheren. They must be freezing!" Yoko said. Hotdog whipped out his phone and called Cheren. "Hey Cheren. It's Hotdog. Say, wanna go to the spa?" "Sure. Isa and I are freezing are butts off. It would be nice to warm up." "Great! Meet us down their at 11:00!" Hotdog hung up. "Well Yoko, it looks like we have a date." Hotdog and Yoko met Cheren and Isa outside the entrance. "Good thing I have a coupon. It isn't cheap here." Hotdog said. They went in to the receptionist. He was an elderly man. "Oh ho!" The man said. "I take it it's a double date?" Hotdog blushed. "No, sir. We want some baths. One for the girls and one for the boys." The old man gave a perverted smile. "Oh! I see how it is. Here are the keys." Hotdog started getting flustered. He was about to say something until Yoko elbowed him in the stomach. "Uh. Yeah. Thanks." Hotdog said. "Anything for a customer." The old man give Hotdog and Cheren a wink, making them both cringe. They entered their baths. "Ahhhh. Now THIS is what I'm talking about." Hotdog said while sitting in the pool. "You're telling me." Cheren replied. "Hey," Hotdog said. "What do you think the girls are up to?" Cheren shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Probably talking about us. Why?." Hotdog had a look on his face. A look that looked like he was asking for trouble. "Why not listen to what they're saying about us?" Hotdog said slyly. Cheren gasped. "A-Are you kidding? If they find out, they'll kill us!" "Oh, don't be such a sissy. They won't find out!" Cheren sighed. "Fine. But if they see us, I'm blaming it on you." They walked past the old man, who looked like he was reading hentai. They quietly put their ears to the door and listened. "Oh come on, Yoko!" Isa teased. "Tell me what you think about him!" "W-why does it matter to you?" Yoko said. "I don't know." Isa said. "Whenever you're around him, you always act all romantic." "S-so?! There's nothing wrong with that!" Yoko said, annoyed. "I can't hear what they're saying." Hotdog whispered to Cheren. "Let's lean in." Suddenly, the door gave way, and the two saw Yoko and Isa. They saw them, shrieked, and covered their chests! "I-it's not what it looks like!" Hotdog said. "Yeah! Blame Hotdog!" Cheren yelped. "GET OUT, YOU PERVS!!!!!" Yoko and Isa yelled. Hotdog and Cheren ran outside to the waiting room. There, they saw the old man snicker at them. When Yoko and Isa got out, they were steaming. Isa grabbed Cheren by the ear and took him outside. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Cheren said as they made their way to their car. Yoko gave Hotdog an irritated look for awhile. Finally, she spoke. "Okay. What's the deal?" "W-we just wanted to know what you were saying about us!" Yoko's face grew stern. "Oh yeah?" Hotdog gulped. "H-honest." Yoko sighed. "I could never stay mad at you. But I'm not letting you off the hook." "What do you want me to do?" Hotdog said. "As punishment, you have to go to the mall for me. And it's gonna be a LONG time until I'm finished." Hotdog sighed. "Fine." Yoko smiled. "Good! Now let's go home!"